A network of communication stations can use any of a variety of clock recovery techniques to correct error clock error before decoding a packet or data stream. Various techniques for clock recovery are based on detecting portions of transmitted signals (e.g., a preamble that can also be used to detect the start of a data packet). For example, Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) standards for digital television include techniques for clock recovery based on a continuous stream including pilot carriers that can be used to synchronize a local phase-locked loop used for decoding the stream. However, such techniques may not be appropriate in networks in which multiple stations may be transmitting data.